


Applying Sunscreen - a practical guide

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, post-SGA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam works on her tan, and Jack lends a helping hand.





	Applying Sunscreen - a practical guide

The dulcet ensemble of birdsongs and buzzing insects blends with the rustle of leaves from the surrounding trees swayed by the gentle summer breeze.

A picture of calm, peace, and beauty envelops her.

Sam inhales the fresh air and sips on her fancy drink. Fancy because it has a cute umbrella that Jack conjured up out of thin air. She just wanted to have a glass of orange juice. However, he insisted that it wouldn’t benefit the occasion without the proper accessories. 

Both of them had decided to take a short break from their stressful duties. They had agreed to spend some quality time together at the cabin, far away from the daily emergencies and catastrophes.

Topless, she lounges in a colorful hammock and works on turning her paleness into a more healthy complexion. Being in command of the U.S.S. George Hammond doesn’t present her with many opportunities to feel sunlight crawling over her body. When she was active in the field, on an actual planet and not trapped in a flying tin can, she didn’t need to worry about it.

In addition, flying a desk wasn’t too kind to the General either.

All the more reason to take advantage of the promising days ahead in this secluded space. 

Twirling the little umbrella, she observes over the rim of her sunglasses how a blue-winged teal and her offspring waddle over the lawn towards the pond. Perfectly lined up behind their mother, the little ones can’t wait to reach the precious water. Such a pure, mundane spectacle of natural helps her to unwind. The deep-seated knots of stress start to dissolve.

Relaxed, Sam picks up her paperback and returns to the bookmarked page. She has decided on a space romance novel starring a wickedly hot and ripped mercenary and a fiery and stunningly beautiful heroine. This is her preferred reading material, guaranteed to turn off her always occupied brain, which is plagued with the worries of command nowadays.

She chuckles when her mind takes her back to her conversation with Jack the day he found the item in question.

“_What’s this?” Jack indicates to the worn object on the nightstand._

_Looking over her shoulder, Sam replies, “A romance novel.” And shifts her attention back to the wardrobe, internally debating which summer dress to pack._

_He picks it up and questions her taste in literature. “That’s so… trashy and cliché.”_

_She turns around, both hands on her hips, and challenges him. “I can always bring the new communication schematics - ”_

“_Ack! Romance novel it is.” He interrupts and tosses the offending object into the open suitcase._

_Not another word is lost on the reading matter._

Smiling, she dives back into a steamy scene between the two protagonists.

A few minutes into the story, a shadow appears and blocks out the sun. Without looking up from the page, she tries to shoo him away with a wave of her foot.

Not seeing any kind of movement from the corner of her eyes, she puts the novel down and sighs. “Jack, please! I’m working on my tan here.”

She examines his odd appearance in the ambient sunlight. Baseball cap is worn backward, aviator sunglasses obscure the upper half of his face, and oversized swimming trunks hang loosely on his hips. Such a combination is quintessential Jack dressed for a hot summer day at the cabin. Her gaze skims over the silver hair on his broad chest, an enchanting highlight against his already sun-kissed skin.

He shakes the sunscreen bottle in front of her. “You’re doing this for two hours now. Time to apply another layer.”

She doesn’t want to get up from her comfortable position but knows that he is probably right. Not keen on dealing with a sunburn later, she swings her feet onto the ground and straightens in front of him. Her fingers thread through the curly chest hair and glide down to grab his hips.

“Turn around.” A gentle shove at her shoulder urges her to comply. Pouting, she follows his command.

Lips close to her ear, he whispers, “I’ll make it worth your while.” His promise is emphasized by the drag of a fingernail along her upper arm.

She hums in approval.

The familiar sound of him squishing the bottle appears behind her. Uncertain as to where he wants to start, she steels herself for the unavoidable encounter of cold hands. A shiver runs through her body at the startling contrast when he grazes the glowing skin at the nape of her neck. From there, he smooths over to her shoulder blades. He repeats the motion a few times, careful not to get tangled in her messy pigtail before he thumbs downwards along her spine. He probes and explores the area around each vertebra. Arriving at her bikini bottoms, his fingers splay towards her hips before they continue upwards again. Just below her armpits, they turn back to the starting point in the middle. Another blob is splashed onto her back and distributed with tender, horizontal strokes.

She closes her eyes and relaxes into his touch.

One strong arm slings around her waist and turns her in his embrace until they face each other. With him so close, she can’t resist and places a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He steps to her right and dribbles a line of sunscreen onto her upper arm. Firm hands rub her toned muscles downwards until they stop at her wrist. Over her pulse point his middle finger draws tiny circles, committing the steady beat to memory.

A fresh gust shoots across the pond that makes her shiver. She hisses in displeasure as goosebumps rise on her flesh. Jack chases them away with his radiating warmth. His tongue laps at the softness in the space between her fingers, teeth nipping and biting in adoration. He torments her when he sucks on her thumb at great length.

A sizzling prickle runs through her veins at the mesmerizing sight in front of her.

He dispenses a droplet into the center of her palm and gently smears it on, between and around each digit until they glisten in the blazing midday sun.

He repeats the procedure on her left without haste, relishing in the silky feeling under his fingertips.

Before he continues on her front, he leans in and captures her pliant lips in a searing kiss that bolts right through her and sets every nerve-ending on fire.

Releasing her, his journey starts on her throat and evolves into broad, leisured circles on her bosom. He alternates between skimming the outside and brushing the underside of her breasts, never quite touching where she wants him the most.

She grumbles in frustration.

He silences her with another flaming kiss. Stars appear behind her eyelids.

Dazed by his onslaught, she nearly misses the sight of him squirting a gush of lotion onto her stomach. The milky streaks drip down slowly. Before they can soak into the fabric of her thong, he massages them into the supple skin of her belly.

Underneath her muscles quiver.

On each passage, one digit teases her belly button, never entirely dipping in. His thumbs trace the seam of the waistband and pay special attention to her hipbones.

Heat extends from her core to her lower limbs.

He gets down on his knees, stiff and ungraceful. At this sight, Sam has to bite back the giggles that threaten to escape her. Jack looks up and raises an eyebrow over the frame of his sunglasses, daring her to utter a word.

His face is leveled with the tiny scrap of fabric covering her mound. Suddenly, she feels the urge to have him deeply buried between her legs and put another skill set to use. It takes all her willpower to keep focused on the main task, applying sun protection.

Instead, her gaze locks onto his lips, which are curved into a sly smile. He nudges her legs apart and grazes his stubble along the inside of her thighs.

The muscles beneath twitch and her pelvis rocks forward involuntarily at the unexpected sensation. A moan floats through the air, carrying a breathy ‘Ahh, Jack´.

His fingers tug the string of fabric between the slit of her buttocks and dig into the exposed flesh with unrestrained eagerness.

She groans at the sensual overload. Her legs tremble, and she has to steady herself on his frame. She carelessly flings his cap somewhere to the side to weave her fingers through his gray strands. Adoringly she scraps over his scalp.

He doesn’t protest and carries on with the task at hand. Meticulously, he kneads the lotion into the firmness of her butt cheeks. All the while, he peppers her legs with nips and kisses until she starts to squirm under his ministration.

He trails down on the outside of her muscular thighs, squeezes her ticklish knees and strokes her taut calves until he reaches her delicate ankles. He ensures that every square inch along the path has been covered.

Obediently, she lifts one foot to give him better access. He nuzzles the heel before he encases each toe with sun protection. She smells of grass, summer, and vacation.

Finishing her second foot, he looks up and marvels at the fiery goddess above him.

He gets up and latches onto her yearning mouth, hunger and infatuation blend under his merciless assault. His tantalizingly slow fingers inch higher and higher on the inside of her thighs, closer and closer to her most sensitive place. Just before they arrive at their goal, they bypass and clutch her hips possessively.

She whimpers against his lips, tongues engaged in a passionate dance.

Greedy fingers reach for his groin. He swats them away and keeps them occupied by holding onto the sun cream bottle.

A whiny, protesting sound gets swallowed by his mouth.

Breaking away from their heated kiss, he removes her sunglasses and tosses them behind on the hammock.

Panting, she squints against the bright sunlight.

He opens one palm and silently prompts her to fill it with lotion. He scoops a bit up and proceeds to dab it on her face. A bead lands on her forehead, another on each eyebrow, a few blobs on each cheek, a small line on her chin and a few dribbles on each ear. At last a tiny droplet is devoted to the tip of her nose.

He grins at his masterpiece of artificial freckles. In response, Sam rolls her eyes at his childishness.

Reverently, he cradles her face between his hands and massages, caresses, rubs, strokes, and roams all over her face in enticing motions. Always vigilant not to get any lotion into her closed eyes. When his thumbs sweep over the shell of her ears, she hums in delight.

He stills his movements and waits until her eyelids flutter open.

“One last thing,” he murmurs.

Coating the space between his index finger and thumb, he brushes against her areola, smearing, toying, and teasing.

Sam snorts. “You’re ridiculous!”

“Can’t leave ’em unprotected.”

Eventually, he coaxes the nipple into an erect and breathtakingly delicious state. Satisfied with his handiwork, he switches sides and bestows the same care upon the other one.

“Yeah, right,” she shudders. “No ulterior motives.”

“Me? Never.”

A sharp pinch makes her yelp in surprise.

Leaning back, he scrutinizes his superb work of art, all the way from her hairline to the point of her toes. A rosy taint, which has nothing to do with the summer heat, has spread over her entire body, her breath comes out shallow, and her pupils are slightly dilated. She clings to the sunscreen bottle in desperation, mutilating the innocent object.

Pleased with himself, he smirks. “Perfect! Now go and continue to work on your tan while I prepare lunch.”

One last peck on her lips and a little smack on her sweet behind leave her flabbergasted as he saunters back to the cabin.

Shaking her head, she envisions all the alluring possibilities that beg for a thorough exploration in the days ahead.

Maybe, she should work on her tan more often.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse assaulted me with a wicked image. That's the result! Thank you!!!


End file.
